thaumcraft_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Flux
Flux is neither an opposing force to Vis nor something altogether different, but rather it is simply disturbances in the Vis aura. Many different things will add flux, such as the fact that all unused aspects in a crucible after something is made are released as flux into the aura, infernal furnaces, and moving nodes. When the Flux level get too high, it will begin to spawn Wisps and cause other negative events. Pure Nodes, lightning strikes, odd sicknesses, and Wisp spawning all lower the Flux levels in the area. The chat will say something and you will get dizziness when you are diseased temporarily. Shown studies have said that a node at medium or higher flux will spew forth something foul, suffuse the air around you with strange energies and give you a random potion effect (good or bad), make it rain, or cause a thunderstorm with a ridiculous amount of lightning. Other examples include angry giants and angry zombies that grow in size and power each time they are attacked. The effects vary depending on the type of aspects dumped into the Flux. Devices, items, and Nodes dump random aspects. Simply try dumping tons of the same aspect into an Aura. In fact, do it with several different aspects and several different Auras. You should note the effects in each Aura should be slightly different (e.g. the Darkness aspect causes blindness whilst the Fire aspect causes fire). Thaumonomicon Entry Using magic is never without risks and nothing proves this as much as Flux. If the magical aura can be described as a still pool, Flux is the ripples and eddies caused by a rock dropped into it. It is not a corruption of the magic, but a disturbance - order turning to chaos and the natural laws being turned on their head. Luckily, auras almost always strive for order and balance, and this usually means that Flux is purged from them in some way. The exact form this takes can vary vastly and depends on the type of flux present in the aura. The simplest and most common is the spontaneous generation of the magical creatures known as Wisps. Lightning strikes, storms or mysterious illnesses or boons can all be held as examples of Flux being purged from an aura. Only the brave or foolish practices magic without keeping an eye on how much Flux they are letting loose into the environment. Managing Flux There are a few states of Flux in the environment. These levels are different depending on the local Aura node in the area. If you bring up Flux in one Aura node region, the others will be affected less severely nearby, but nonetheless, will be affected in addition because Aura nodes work together to help each other balance out. The stages of Flux in the environment from least to most severe are: None, Minimal, Moderate, High, and Dangerous. Follow these steps to minimize the negative impact of flux. #Avoid dumping unused essentia into the environment. When using the Crucible , Try and find items that have the exact amount of aspect you need. #Grow Silverwood Trees. Every silverwood tree contains a pure node, which can destroy flux. #Conduct more research. There may be ways to move nodes around. #Don't use Infernal Furnaces too much or too often; they produce Flux like no tomorrow, and bring down the Aura 1 point out of the quantity of Aura in the environment. An example is the local Aura is 512/512, and you cook 42 items before the Aura node regenerates any Aura, so your Aura would be be the end 470/512. How Flux naturally fixes itself Time is really the only way to lower flux. Killing the wisps will encourage more to be spawned, and flux will slowly decrease. Because we can't see how much flux there is, we have to assume that there is a lot and trust that it's decreasing as intended. Avoid using any Thaumcraft items that may add flux to help the cleansing process. Nodes with flux will generally spawn mobs in order to reduce flux, and other methods as well. It is unknown how much will be reduced, however. Mobs #Wisps #Angry Zombies #Zombie Pigmen #Giant Angry Zombies #Firebat Weather #Rain #Thunder Category:Mod Mechanics